Chelsea Dagger
by lilyevans46
Summary: A story about the leading lady in Albus Potter's life; how they came to meet, get together and all the bits inbetween. Inspired by a song that The Fratellis wrote and sang.


I leant against the breakfast bar in the Burrow, observing the few members of my large family that had congregated there on that particular afternoon. Rose was sat by the unlit fire, her hair that held shades of about every single colour in the world glimmered in the sunlight, and her long legs were stretched out over the wooden floor. Lily was sat beside her, laughing at something Lorcan Lovegood was saying. He'd always been the only person in the world capable of turning her from some kind of psychic genius to a normal girl, and it'd always been a very strange transformation for us to watch. Louis was sat at the kitchen table tapping on the gnarled wood with a pair of drumsticks, composing music and rhythms that he'd never remember. Neither of his sisters were around, but he didn't seem fussed about this in the slightest. Lucy walked through the front door, her dark blonde hair wavy and her eyes dancing. She grinned at me and skipped across the living room in that cheerful manner that only a true Hufflepuff can achieve. Her elder sister walked in behind, not looking quiet as happy.

"Alright, Molly?" Louis asked absently, throwing a drumstick up in the air and catching it with one hand "How's the revision going? We've been out for almost twenty four hours...you _have_ done something, haven't you?"

She rolled her eyes at his mockery and turned slightly pink "I plan on actually passing my NEWTS."

"I don't think that was an answer suitable to the context of my question...aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

She ignored him and stomped across the room.

Lucy chuckled "She was up at eight this morning going over her Ancient Runes notes."

Louis smirked slightly and shook his head "Unbe-bloody-lievable."

"Louis, you take Herbology and Care Of Magical Creatures...they're hardly challenging, are they?" she sniped.

"Sometimes I wonder what on earth you're going to do with yourself without revision to keep you busy, Moll. Perhaps you'll turn to a life of crime."

Molly made a noise in the back of her throat that could well have been a growl, before stalking out of the room with a painful expression on her face.

"You really shouldn't be so horrible." Lily said, but with a small smile on her face.

"We broke up yesterday." He reminded her "She has all summer and yet starts revision at eight o'clock in the morning on the first day of the holidays. I bet she's gone to go and cram in some transfiguration upstairs as we speak. I know we're not all natural geniuses like you and revision is occasionally necessary, but come _on_...she has no life whatsoever."

I rolled my eyes and wandered out of the door as Lily replied. The sunshine was hot on my face, filling the yard outside the burrow's kitchen door with a warm yellow glow. Buttercups and daffodils blossomed out of the grass, butterflies and bees hovering lazily over the many plants. The water in the pond was blue, rather than its usual grey and the sky was clear, tiny wisps of pearlescent cloud glinting in the bright light.

It was a Sunday, and the first day of the Summer Holidays; The first day of two months without Quidditch practice, homework and Peeves. As much as I would miss Hogwarts, with its many turrets and secret passageways, summer was a welcome break from the stress of upcoming exams that I'd be sitting in eleven months time.

"What are you doing here?" I heard my brother's voice from my left and glanced at him through the corner of my eye.

"I'm going into Diagon Alley with Rose...what about you two?" I observed James and Freddie, both of who were wearing ripped up jeans and a coloured t-shirt.

"Quidditch. We have a little bet going on who'll be made captain this year...you want in?" Fred grinned and I laughed.

"Sure - five galleons on neither of you."

James smirked and Fred tapped me on the back, in a consoling manner.

"Little brother, what you fail to understand is that I am a fabulous keeper and Neville will surely appreciate that enough to-"

"Nominate me as captain." Fred finished.

I laughed as James punched his shoulder "Whatever...I'm sticking to my idea."

The back door creaked slightly as Rose pushed it open, walking into the hot yard and pulling on a thin cardigan.

"Alright, Rosie?" James looked her up and down.

"Showing enough skin, there?" Fred gestured to the small denim shorts she had on and the long tanned legs coming out of them.

Rose smiled at him "James, Fred...do you _like_ your necks?"

They stared at her blankly.

"Because I'd be more than happy to break them for you. The option is always here."

I laughed, following her as she winked and set off out of the garden. We walked down into a clearing and then I took her arm and apparated, something I learned to do illegally when I was thirteen. I've always been bright – not on Lily's level by any means, but still far more talented than most in Hogwarts and this has, let's say, encouraged me into doing a lot of things that could potentially get me into trouble – if I was sloppy enough to get caught, that is.

To say that Diagon alley was busy would be the understatement of the century – Florean Fortescue's was absolutely heaving with students I thought I wouldn't have to see for two months. We walked past the packed Ice-Cream Parlour and about a million teenage wizards stared at Rose's figure. She smirked and dropped into a wicker chair outside of a different cafe, pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head. There was an unmistakable glint in her eyes as she said "I'll have a strawberry milkshake."

I shook my head "Unbelievable."

She laughed and smiled at me, "Please, Al?"

I rolled my eyes and walked inside. The cafe was decorated with dark panels of wood that reflected the sun's light. It was many shades darker in here and the smell of magical herbs and spices was overruled with that of coffee and biscuits.

The girl behind the counter had straight, light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked about fourteen and her skin was the sort of brown you can only get from living abroad.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Two strawberry milkshakes please."

She nodded and disappeared into a room behind the till. I leant against the cool glass counter and waited patiently, before she returned a few moments later. I handed over the money and took the milkshakes outside.

"Do you think they go to Hogwarts?" Rose asked me, as soon as I came out.

"Who?"

"The kids who work here...their parents have just bought it. There's like seven of them." She gestured to the cafe "Do you think they'll come this year?"

"Oh." I said "Probably...maybe they're only here for the summer. The girl inside is way too tanned to live in England."

Rose shrugged "Maybe." A wide smile split across her face "So, Al, what did you think of Chudley's defeat last week?"

We spent the next hour talking and Arguing about Quidditch, Hogwarts and who was next on her long list of boys. A different girl collected in the glasses, but she had the same eyes and slim, athletic body as her sister.

We walked down the street and Rose disappeared inside Madame Malkin's after seeing one of her friends in there. I leant against a hot red brick wall waiting patiently and a girl of about sixteen walked around the corner, a cigarette hanging from blood-red lips. Her hair was long, brown and wavy, falling down her back and dancing slightly in the breeze. She was slim, wearing black shorts and a guns'n'roses t-shirt. Her teeth were white and there was not so much as a freckle across her tanned skin. Around her neck was a silver chain with one charm – a bright orange peace emblem.

She raised an eyebrow, taking in my appearance. I made a mental note that girls like this probably didn't go for messy black hair, prominent cheekbones and bright green eyes.

"Cigarette?" The girl asked, offering me the packet.

"I don't smoke." I replied, calmly.

"Oh, fair enough."

I smiled and she looked at me calmly "Hogwarts?"

"Yeah...you don't look familiar, though."

"I've lived in Hawaii for the past seven years. I've got a place to start in September with my sisters...what's it like?"

"It's good." I smiled "But it's still school. Did your Parents teach you everything then?"

"Mum did. My Dad plays Quidditch internationally, so we had to move over there...now he's retired and they've bought that cafe down the road." She looked up "I'd forgotten how _confined _England is. There's no room."

"It's not all bad...that's just this street."

She smiled "Hope so."

"How many sister's do you have?"

"Five. But only three of us are still in Hogwarts. Lana'll be going into fourth year, Lola into seventh and me into fifth."

I looked at her, a complete stranger who I was having a conversation with "And what's your name, then?"

She smiled, stubbing out her cigarette on the wall and clicking her fingers, causing it to vanish "Dagger. Chelsea Dagger." Her eyes were pale brown, glimmering golden in the sun "And yours?"

"Albus Potter."

She smiled, but didn't look entirely surprised as she began to walk away "Thought so. See you around, Albus."

And then she melted in with the crowd, leaving me absolutely lost for words.

X

Should I continue it or not? Review please :-)


End file.
